


order up

by Me_Meow



Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [14]
Category: UTAU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Humans, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cashiers, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Essays, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, Oblivious, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Pick-Up Lines, Random & Short, Secret Messages, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, This Is STUPID, at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: Ritsu orders coffee and flirts with the cute but oblivious barista. That’s it, that’s the story.
Relationships: Namine Ritsu/Yokune Ruko
Series: Gifts for Friends (AKA Mimi Claus) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671583
Kudos: 4





	order up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScourgeDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ScourgeDreamer).



> I'm sorry this took so long! Motivation comes on and off for the wrong things.

Ritsu groaned as he trudged his way to his favourite coffee shop,  _ Cocobeans Cafe _ . It was the only place near his apartment with great coffee and decent prices. He had just pulled an all-nighter for an essay and just managed to get it submitted this very morning which hopefully was decent enough to get a good grade. At least he didn’t have any classes for the rest of the day.

As he opened the shop’s doors, Ritsu felt himself stop short.

One of the many cashiers was animatedly talking to one of the very few customers in line as they carefully took down their order, their pigtails bouncing when they looked up. And were those heterochromic eyes? Gosh, they looked beautiful. 

Looking at the extremely short line, Ritsu quickly joined, waiting to reach the cashier.

As soon as he reached the cashier, he propped an elbow at the counter.“Hello there.” The redhead said in a flirtatious tone. “How do you  _ brew _ ?”

The cashier smiled in greeting. “Hi there.” They said in a cheerful genuine way, as if they actually enjoyed their job. “You asking how to brew coffee?”

Ritsu’s grin dropped a little. “What?”

“You asked how to brew. Are you interested in making your own coffee?” The person didn’t even seem to look like they were joking, actually curious and excited to answer.

“What, no, you know what, nevermind.” The redhead shook his head, a bit embarrassed himself. ‘Let’s try this again.’ He thought with an internal smirk plastered in his mind.

“I’ll have a medium  Caramel Macchiato . But hold the sugar, please. You’re sweet enough for me.” Ritsu said smugly, winking for extra measure. 

“Uh… thanks?” They looked confused, but gave a smile nevertheless before quickly typing the cashier and writing down his order “Aaand, that’ll be $4.45.”

Keeping back a sigh, Ritsu grabbed his wallet and quickly paid.

☆.･.･:★:･.･.☆

Ritsu sighed as he stood up to collecte his coffee. Could this person really be so dense to all his pickup lines?

Grabbing his cup from the serving counter, the redhead noticed an arrow pointing underneath his name. Glancing at the bottom, there appeared to be a caution written message on the bottom. In permanent marker, it said,

“Careful  the beverage  you’re  about to enjoy is extremely hot :)”

Majority of the message was messily scribbled out with a black marker. And there was a sticky note attached underneath.

“If you didn’t read my nametag, my name’s Yokune Ruko. You're cute. Think we can go on a date? Here’s my number: xxx-xxx-xxxx. Text me if you wanna. ;)”

Looking up, Ritsu watched Ruko having a friendly conversation with a customer. Once they left, Ruko caughted Ritsu staring and gave a small wink before turning back to the next customer.

The sole action almost caused Ritsu to drop his coffee.


End file.
